Bella Swan? I'm Alyson Potter
by acciodana
Summary: b4 eclipse. Bella isnt who you think she is. shes a witch, and isn't in love with edward. one day, she sees one of her best friends, whom she loves, in the car park in school, and hears some tragic news.her twin and most her friends, are dead. co-written
1. Chapter 1

**AN- hey people, this is the other story I thought of, which got me to stop back home to family. In my opinion, its better, so anyway...after new moon, b4 eclipse**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling's cruel. She wont give me the rights to Harry Potter, I don't own Twilight.**

I,Bella Swan, alias Alyson Morganna Potter, am having a very crappy day. In all honesty, all my days have been crappy since I came to Forks. I miss my old life, I missed Hogwarts, the feeling of magic in the air, being able to do almost anything with a flick of my wand, But most of all, I miss all of my friends. Lily Evans, um Potter, Alice Jones, I mean Longbottom, Marlene MkKinnon, Dorcas Meadowes, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and my older twin brother, James Potter.

I'm not a marauder, but I do love pranking people, and James has always been one of my best friends, even if he is the most annoyingest big brother in the whole universe. Lily hated him, but he loved her, and finally in 7th year, I convinced Lil's to go on at least one date with him, and now, they're married and have a kid. Life is just weird sometimes. I only consider three of the marauders my friends because I have a really bad feeling about Peter.

Alice Jones is a witch version of Alice Cullen, but the difference is, I don't really like Alice Cullen that much. Alice married Frank Longbottom, a fellow Gryffindor. They are totally cute around each other. Marlene MkKinnon is just the awesomest friend ever! She's like the only person in Hogwarts that can give proper advice, calm Alice down... she can do literally everything, but potions. Dorcas is the shy and cute one. She's amazing in Defence and Charms but rubbish in Transfiguration and Runes. Lily is the more sensible one, Sirius, is... um amazing, and i'm just one of the hundreds of girls that love him. He is James' best friend, second-best in Transfiguration, cause me and James hold the top spot. Oh yeah, he's a Black. One of _those _pure-blood families. He's a white sheep among black, like his cousin Andromeda, and he goes to all lengths to rebel against his family. Then, there's Remus Lupin. He's got a furry little problem, which basically means, he's a werewolf, a proper one, not like the La Push Pack. He is the marauder that holds Jamie and Sirius in line. Wormtail, alias Peter, just follows the three of them around like a lost puppy, like Mike follows me around.

The reason I'm in Forks in the first place, is because I'm actually a powerful witch, and Voldermort wants me and James on his side. And, well, he doesn't take _too_ kindly to rejection. In other words, he finds me,. And I'm dead. So, me and James, with Lilt and his new born son Harry, are in hiding. Dumbledore gave me a whole new personality, look and everything. I hate Bella Swan. The only people who know where I am, what I look like, and who I am, is James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Alice. L and Dumbledore

Anyway, back to my crappy day. I woke up this morning, to Edward in my bed. Again. & asking me to marry him. Again. ARGH! I really hate Edward. I mean, I didn't mind him at first, but, he is a _stalker_. And he watches me sleep, and wont let me out of his sight or go to la push cause him and his family aren't allowed there and Alice cant _see_ me. Oh yeah, The Cullen's are vampires. Edward can read every mind, but mine, and some witches and wizard, but he doesn't know that. He thinks it's cause I have a glitch in my mind. I Know it's cause I'm accomplished in Occluemency, a skill that shields your mind. Alice can see the future based on decisions and Jaspers and empath. Back to my rant on Ed. Seriously, the whole _your a weak, fragile, human_ really pisses me of, it's what made me completely hate him. _Hello!_ I run with a _werewolf_ every month! I may not be a marauder, but there is no chance that James was going to be a animagus without me. I, my friends, am a white lioness. Awesome or what?

So, Edward drove me to school, after Alice dressed me up(I really do love shopping, just not as much as Alice, and there are more important things like a current_ war, _and Alice's style actually sucks, not everything should be designer). Went through class, with Edward sticking to me like glue, lunch, back to class, and it is now after school and everyone is in the car park. Including someone that shouldn't be. Padfoot. Also known as Sirius Black. Oh Shit

**Thanks for reading,**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- Chapter 2 cause I really like this story anyway...**

**Disclaimer-I don't own harry potter or twilight**

Ok, calm down, he could just be here to visit or say hi,

_but, nobody was allowed to visit,unless something happened!_

"Bella?" Edwards musical voice that makes me sick called. Oop's. I guess I stopped half way to the car. Jessica and Lauren passed us, and I saw them stealing glances at Sirius and giggling, In fact, most of the students were staring at him, boys with jealousy and the girls... well you know, him being Sirius Black, but what shocked me, was, he was _not_ paying attention to them. That confirms it. Something has happened. Something bad. And Something that I definitely not like.

"Padfoot?" I asked, and everyone looked at me, including Sirius, who had a serious(no pun intended) and panicked expression. I pulled out my wand(12inches, rosewood,phoenix feather core, whippy, great for Transfiguration and pointed it at him. Could be a death eater under polyjuice potion, we're in the middle of a war, you can never be sure. " What was the last thing Minnie said to you?" I asked.

"She said 'Sirius Black, if I hear you've had that godson of yours on that horrible machine, I shall be very displeased indeed"he answered with a slight grin and I put my wand back in my pocket

"Your you, now, why in the name of merlin's saggiest y-fronts are you here, when Dumbledore gave specific orders that no-one was allowed to see me, unless your here to tell me I can come home, or has something happened?"I asked in a very Alice-like manner

"Bella, you sounded like...Alice"Edward said in shock next to me

"Yeah,you did actually, 'cept she isn't like that any more" Sirius said sadly. Something has happened to Alice

"Did something happen to Alice?" I asked carefully. Most of the school was now watching us

"Bella, I'm fine" Alice said from behind me

"I'm not talking about you, I mean my best friend Alice Jones"I said harshly

"Longbottom"Sirius reminded me "and yes, Alice and Frank-"

"Frankie as well?" I said in shock. Frank cant be dead!

"-were tortured to insanity b y Bellatrix Lestrange" Sirius said quietly, but loud enough for me to hear. Oh merlin "Marlene and her whole family were killed, Voldermort killed Dorcas Personally, Benjy Fenwicks gone to, only found pieces of him, they got Edgar and his family, took five death eaters to kill Fabian and Gideon Prewett, only Dolohov survived,Caradoc Dearborn vanished, we never found her body a-and" Sirius' voice cracked, and I stared at him wide-eyed

"Excuse me" Edward said harshly to Sirius "I dont know who you are, but I dont think Bella needs to hear about people who died"

"Edward, shut up, Sirius, who else is dead?" I asked quietly "James and Lily, they're all right, aren't they?" but the look in his eye. Wasn't he secret keeper? "b-but, y-you, were-"

"I it was my fault, I told them to change to Pettigrew, but he works for Voldermort, he betrayed us and J-james and L-liy, voldermort killed them" He said hoarsley. Hearing it out loud, made it more real. This cannot be happening! It's James and Lily for merlins sake! They can't be dead, they just, cant! James, he promised, when mum and dad were killed, he promised he'll always be here! Always! It shouldn't have been, it can't have been them! They, the two of them, were alway's supposed to survive, they were the strong ones! It should've been me. I've never been as strong as James. He would've been able to handle it. He had a kid! He was married! I didn't realize I was shaking, or that Sirius had wrapped his arms aroung me, and that I was sobbing uncontrollably and that eveyone was watching and that Edward was growling and glaring at Sirius. The only thought in my head was, that it should've been me.

**That's the end of another chapter. What do you think? Is it any good?**


	3. Chapter 3

**3rd chapter ! Sorry for the long wait. BTW, I changed my name, again. I used to be TheFlock4Eva, but now I am Xx-Dhru-xX kl, on with the story...**

**Disclaimer- I really don't own harry potter or twilight. Curse JK R. hmph.**

It should have been me I thought. What did I really have? Both my parents are dead, Charlie and Renee are only pretending to be my parents, we're not even that close, they're order members and hardly know each other. I don't have a kid, a boyfriend, that I like that is, I don't even have my brother, or sisters anymore. I always considered Lily, Alice, Marlene and Dorcas as sisters. A cold hand suddenly pulled me away from Sirius and turned me to face them.

"What is going on?"He demanded "Who is he?"

"I, he's Sirius Black" I answered quietly "and I can't tell you what's going on"

"Who's Sirius Black?Is he related to the mutt?Are you cheating on Edward?"Alice asked, she was standing next to Edward. The two of them were the only Cullen's I didn't like, or Carlisle and Esme to, I mean, they're too... perfect, get what I mean? I guess I can relate to Jasper, cause of the war, I've been in more than my fair share of fights, I just can't hate Emmett, he reminds me of my brother, who I'll never see again, I respect Rosalie, as she only really wants to protect her family

"Padfoot is my best friend, he isn't related to Jake, and no, I'm not cheating on Edward, as far as I know, I am allowed to have friends, even if you and Edward don't know who they are" I said in a uneven voice

"Who's this Jake you speak of"Sirius asked

"Jacob is a guy that lives on the rez near by and his last name happens to be Black" I told Sirius

"Blacks not a common name, we could totally be related,is he like the other jerks in my family?" He asked bitterly

"Black isn't a common name were we come from, but it is in the muggle world, Jakes a muggle." I told him

"Thank Merlin, don't think I could stand another Black!"He smiled,

"I thought I was your best friend" Alice said sounding hurt

"Nah, L-lily, A-alice Jo-Longbottom, M-marlene, D-dorcas, P-prongs, Padfoot and Moony are" I told her sadly, thinking of all my close friends that had suffered. Marlene was going to get married to Fabian, Gideon to Sarah Smith, a girl in Ravenclaw, a year below him. Dorcas had John King, a Hufflepuff above us, Alice and Frank had each other and Neville, their son, and James and Lily, Harry had only just been born! Edgar had a family.

It was all Voldermort's fault. It's all his fault. And Wormtail's. I may not have trusted him, but the others did. And he betrayed them. It was his fault, that I no-longer had my brother, the one I always looked up to, though he was only older by 3 minutes. He was _my_ big brother, and Voldermort took him away from me, as well as my mum, and my dad, and my sisters. Not die at 21, it was wrong. No-body should die that early in life. Not one person. Jamie was always supposed to survive. No one should die at the young age of 21, or younger in cases. It was wrong. They had a whole life ahead of them, and if anyone should deserve death, it should have been Voldermort. Even Regulus, Sirius' younger brother didn't deserve to die. Sirius didn't know it, but he only joined the death eaters to save his older brother. And he died. He was barely out of school. It's Voldermort that should have died. It's Voldermort that should have been tortured to insanity , it's Voldermort that should be feeling the pain, that not only me, but most of the wizarding world is feeling. He deserved this. No one else.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked, bringing me crashing back to earth. I was glad Edward couldn't read my mind. No one could, no one can tell what I'm thinking either. I'm good at hiding my emotions and stuff, yet James and Sirius could read me like an open book. I always thought it was annoying, but it's not really that bad, I was glad, It meant I didn't have to explain what I was feeling to them, so they would back off. But Edward, he always wants to know what I'm thinking, as he's used to hearing everyone's thoughts, invading their privacy, that they have a right to have, and he doesn't have a right to know, unless they tell him. And the future should remain unknown. You shouldn't know what's going to happen, unless it's happening. The future should remain unknown, and you should let it play it's own course.

"I'm thinking... that I want to go home" I answered, looking at Sirius, telling him that I meant England. I could get a job at Hogwarts. It'll be cool.

"Come on then, I'll take you home"Edward said

"No, I mean _home_, my home, where I grew up, where everyone I know is, with the only two friends that haven't..," I trailed of

"You want to go back to Phoenix?"Alice asked

"No!" Edward instantly said "You are not going to Phoenix, it means I can't be with you" He wishes, yeah, vampires are allowed in our world, but they're shunned worse than werewolves, and I really don't want Edward to follow me around. The others looked confused and looked at Edward like he was crazy

"Not Phoenix" I said "Sirius, I need to go to Godric's Hollow"

"What's Godric's Hollow? Jessica asked

"Please" I asked

"I'm not stopping you, but, I don't think I can go again" He told me "I went inside, I didn't believe it at first, I couldn't, It was James and Lily for merlin's sake Aly, how could they just die? How could Wormtail just betray us like that? He worshipped james, James was the one that became his friend first! And Lily, bloody hell, so, I went inside, and there's James, by the stairs, looking so... broken, he didn't even have a bloody wand! He tried to fight Voldermort of without a wand! And then Lily, upstairs by Harry's cot, lying on the floor as if she was asleep, and everyone did it, I almost believed that she really was just sleeping. But it was her eyes, they were so dead..." I choked back a sob, and heard people muttering behind us, but I don't care! We can modify their memories or whatever, but, right now, I really don't care, because my brother and sister are dead. "Let's go somewhere more private" He muttered "And we need to modify these peoples memories" I nodded,

"I'll be a minute" I muttered to him "Apparate to my place in Helga's Creek" He nodded walked into the forest, and I heard a faint crack come from there.

"Bella! What's going on!" Alice demanded

"Nothing to worry your pixie-little head about!" I replied. Oop's, I didn't mean it to sound that harsh, I thought as she winced. "Oblivate maxima!" I whispered aiming my wand at the sky, and a bluish white light erupted from my wand, and enveloped every muggle who had met me in America. Unfortunately, the spell doesn't work on the Quiluetes or the Cullen's, so I have to make a quick escape. I apparated to my house, as the Edward and Alice where temporarily blinded by the sharp and bright lights from the spell.

**Soooo, how was that? I personally like this plot than the "Pettigrew was her secret keeper", i'm not telling though, you'll have to read to find out...:D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! Hope you like the chapter! We don't own anything! **

_Recap: "Nothing to worry your pixie-little head about!" I replied. Oop's, I didn't mean it to sound that harsh, I thought as she winced. "Oblivate maxima!" I whispered aiming my wand at the sky, and a bluish white light erupted from my wand, and enveloped every muggle who had met me in America. Unfortunately, the spell doesn't work on the Quiluetes or the Cullen's, so I have to make a quick escape. I apparated to my house, as the Edward and Alice where temporarily blinded by the sharp and bright lights from the spell._

Ch. 4

Sirius was already at Helga's Creek standing in the door way of my house. His face held anger on it as he stared past the open door.

"Sirius, what's wrong?" I asked moving closer to him. But he didn't answer as he steeped out of the way for me to see. The inside of the house was destroyed. The furniture was turned over, picture frames where broken as where vases. A breeze came through the broken windows picking up one of the frameless photos of my parents and carried it out into the world.

"Aly I'm sorry." Sirius said hugging me.

"It's okay." I told him forcing a smile as I faced him "It's not your fault my house is destroyed."

"But you're not OK. You're far from it. Aly you know that."

"I'll be fine." I reassured him "I'm going to get some of my things and then head over to your house. I can stay there for awhile right?"

"Of course you can." He said "I should go make sure my mother keeps quiet and Kreacher is well behaved. Oh you might want to take your glamor charm off."

CRACK! And Sirius was no longer there. Letting out a deep breath did as he said by taking off the charm. My hair was a raven color then when to my mid back. My eyes were a hazel color. In other words I looked exactly like James with out the glasses. I went to my room, which was also destroyed. The flag of Gryffindor was burned and on the wall was the dark mark. Feathers were scattered around the room from the broken pillows.

"Bella! There you are," A voice said behind me

"What do you want Edward? I'm not in the mood." I told him

"Come on we're going home." He grabed my arm.

"What are you doing this is my home!"

"Stop being silly!" he said "What did you do to your hair?"

"I'm not the one who's being silly. Now let go of me!" I hissed at him ignoring the other question.

"Come on love, Alice is outside."

"I am not your love!" I yelled but cut me off with a kiss. He was holding onto me and I struggled to get away from him.

"Alyson!" Sirius called from down stairs "Are you still here?" I closed my eyes and a tear fell down my face. His voice was coming closer and I was still not out of the grasp of Edward. My life is so complicated!

"Aly- Oh... Um sorry for interrupting I'll...um I'll just be going." Sirius said leaving the room. Edward pulled away from the kiss with a triumphant smile on his lips.

"Edward" I began in a fake sweet voice "can you go down stairs with Alice while I pack?"

"Sure love." he said before leaving. I waved my wand to pack my clothing I grabbed a photo album and apperated to Sirius house.

I made my way to Sirius's room only to find the door locked. So I did what any other girl who really needed to explain what happen did. I pounded on his door until he answered.

"Sirius!" I said while knocking on the door. There was no answer.

"Sirius." I said louder and knocked harder. Again no answer.

"Sirius!" I tried again.

-30 minutes later-

"Sirius. Sirius. Sirius. Sirius. Sirius." I chanted sitting down pounding the back of my head on the door with my eyes closed.

"What are you doing?" Sirius said from above me.

"Apparently talking to an empty room." I told him "I just wanted to talk to you about what happened just know."

"You don't need to explain Alyson. If you want to be with that bloodsucker then by all means go ahead."

"But I don't love him. Heck I can't even stand him! Everything I ever told him was a lie for the mission. Besides my heart belongs to someone who is amazing." I smiled

"Then go be happy with this guy you love then." He muttered

"Okay I will." and I hugged him.

"What are you doing?" he questioned

"Being with the person I love." I pointed out looking up never removing my arms from around him. Then he did something I always wanted him to do. He kissed me! He pulled back and whispered he loved me too in my ear then we kissed again. We moved into his room and lets just say we had a magical time.


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is written by Xx-Dhru-xX

Previously

"You don't need to explain Alyson. If you want to be with that bloodsucker then by all means go ahead."

"But I don't love him. Hell I can't even stand him! Everything I ever told him was a lie for the mission. Besides my heart belongs to someone else, somebody who is amazing." I smiled

"Then go be happy with this guy you love then." He muttered

"Okay I will." and I hugged him.

"What are you doing?" he questioned

"Being with the person I love." I pointed out looking up never removing my arms from around him. Then he did something I always wanted him to do. He kissed me! He pulled back and whispered he loved me too in my ear then we kissed again. We moved into his room and lets just say we had a magical time.

I woke up later than usual the next morning, and memories of last night flooded back to me. I smiled as I got dressed an went downstairs to get breakfast, but what I saw shocked me. There were many aurors in the room, with their wands pointed at Sirius, and he looked just as shocked as I felt.

"Whats going on?" I asked frowning. Why would the ministry be going after Sirius? he didn't do anything?

"They're saying I murdered Pettigrew, and 13 other muggles" Sirius told me

"W-what?" I asked

"We have witnesses" One of the aurors said "Black cornered Peter in the streets. He said that Black is working as a spy for You-Know-Who, and that Black betrayed the Potters, and then the street blew up, with the muggles dead and nothing left of Peter apart from his right index finger"

"I didn't kill them!" Sirius protested, as an auror grabbed him. "Aly, you have to believe me, I swear I didn't sell Lily and James out, and I didn't kill the muggles or Pettigrew. I don't work for Voldermort" I suddenly felt dizzy, Peter accused Sirius of working for Voldermort, and faked his death, causing Sirius to go to Azkaban? This isn't happening! I've already lost almost everyone! Why Sirius to?

"I-i believe you" I whispered

"Come on" Another auror said

"I'm sorry" I heard him say vaguely as they all vanished, leaving me to drown in my sorrow, alone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been 10 months. And not much has happened. Or changed really. I asked Dumbledore if I could take care of harry, or at least visit him, but he said no. For the former, because Harry needs to live with a blood relative of Lily's, because of the protection charm she gave him, and the latter, because Dumbledore wants Harry to grow up without all the famous stuff. I just don't see how me visiting my nephew is a bad thing. I got a job at Hogwarts as Astronomy Professor a few months later, because I have a special talent for Astronomy, and I love the stars, and looking at them in the night(AN-Mary-Lynnette:P) I've also kept in touch with Remus, and he's convinced that Sirius is guilty. I tried to convince him otherwise, but all the evidence points to Sirius being guilty. He confronted Peter before coming to tell me about the deaths of Lily and James. There was a street full of witnesses, hearing Peter say that Sirius sold Lily and James out, and they both had their wands out, but Sirius didn't cast a spell when the street blew up, and no one knows about us being animagus', so they wouldn't have considered that Peter blew up the street and turned into a rat to run away. James and Lily's death still hurts, because James was my twin brother for merlin's sake! When I found out James was dead, it was like half my heart had been wrenched out, and then when Sirius was sent to Azkaban, the other half went as well. But then, Alex was born. She's wonderful, and i'm sorry that she'll never get to meet her dad, or that Sirius will never know his daughter. 8 months after October 31st, on the 11th August 1982, because she was born a month early, my beautiful baby girl, Alexandra Lily Black was born.


End file.
